As a disclosure relating to a known electronic component, for example, a filter described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-13167 has been known. The filter includes a plurality of capacitors, a plurality of inductors, and a substrate. The plurality of capacitors and the plurality of inductors are surface mounted electronic components and are mounted on a main surface of the substrate. Furthermore, a conductive pattern is formed on the main surface of the substrate. Accordingly, the plurality of capacitors and the plurality of inductors are electrically connected to form a filter.